With proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can be run on their devices. One popular type of such application is a navigation application that computes a route between a current location of a user and a destination location provided by the user. A navigation application guides the user along the computed route to the destination. Some navigation applications also allow the user to inspect the computed route. However, these navigation applications have restrictions that may inconvenience the user in navigating or inspecting the route. For instance, some navigation applications require that the user be on a route at all times.